


Pretend

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Your long time crush Hendery asks you to pretend to be his girlfriend for the day. You never could've predicted how the day would end





	Pretend

Why did I agree to this? You thought to yourself. Because you like him your brain spat out but you shook your head to get rid of the thought. "No" you said aloud, knowing you were lying to yourself. Hendery had asked if you would pretend to be his girlfriend in front of his friends for a little while. Your heart raced at the words from your long time crush and his wickedly gorgeous smile that appeared afterwards. This was a chance for you to get closer to him, even if only for a few hours. There's no way you would've said no. Hendery told you the day before that he'd lied about having a girlfriend to get out of something and that had only intrigued the others, making them insist to meet her. He tried to get them to change their minds until the last minute, which was today.

You opened the front door, pulling a bag over your arm and after eyeing the boy in front of you, you turned to lock the door but also to allow yourself to smile. Taking a deep breath, you turned back toward him.

"Don't you look fine today" he said.  
"Oh, stop it. You're only saying that since our outfits match." You said. Both of you were wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt, only yours had a graphic design while his did not. Although it was a coincidence, Hendery found it cute. Taking his pretend boyfriend role seriously from the start, he opened and closed the door for you.

"Are you ready? Are you still okay with this?" He asked.  
"Yep, let's get this over with" you said. You couldn't help feeling like maybe you were being too harsh with him today but he took your hand and you couldn't even remember what you were just thinking about. It's finally happening! You squealed internally. Wait, stop! Get it together woman. 

The two of you walked into an apartment you'd never been to. Hendery explained that it was Kun's. Kun was in the kitchen and called you over. "It's so nice to meet you" he said, drying his hands with a kitchen towel. 

"We've heard so many good things about you." He continued and a seemingly younger boy popped out from behind him, startling you. "Which is funny cuz we didn't know you existed until three days ago!" The boy said. He held his hand out to you. "Yangyang"  
"Y/N"  
"Lucas! You owe me ten dollars!" He called out, startling you again before running off.

Hendery's friends were nice enough. They all seemed excited getting to know you and Kun had been an excellent host. Trying to embarrass their friend, they told you many things Hendery had told them about you, "little things he loved about you" which were so specific to you, you thought perhaps it could be genuine. Either way, you knew it worked, seeing Hendery become a blushing mess, interrupting them abruptly at times. After saying goodbyes, hendery drove you back home and walked you to the door.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" He asked.  
"Not at all. It was fun actually." you smiled at him.  
"Thanks for playing along, I owe you."  
"Then kiss me."

You didn't realize you said it aloud until he leaned down and kissed you, just like that. No way. He pulled away and you couldn't quite tell what was on his mind until he spoke.  
"Good?"  
"What? 'Good?'"  
"Well this is awkward" he said.  
"I've never kissed a girl before so I want to know. Was it good?"  
You blushed furiously, lowering your face. How could that be true?

"It was okay, m-maybe you should try again." You couldn't believe those words came out of your mouth or that -to your surprise- he actually did. Tilting your head up by the chin, eyes serious, he pulled you in again, taking his time now, his lips moving with yours until you uttered a noise you tried not to let escape.

"Oh, so that was better?" He teased.  
"No, I was just surprised is all." But of course, everything gave you away.  
"Now. you're. just. messing. with. me." he said in between the kisses he left on your lips.


End file.
